Portable devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, digital cameras, and other types of computing and electronic devices can typically run low on battery power, particularly when a device is utilized extensively between battery charges. Some mobile devices are designed to attach and/or incorporate a secondary battery as an alternate or additional power source to the primary battery that powers a device. However, these secondary batteries can be susceptible to various external and environmental factors, causing a momentary (or longer-term) loss of power which leads to device shutdown. For example, a mobile device may be operating and powered by a secondary battery when the device is dropped. The resulting impact from the device being dropped may momentarily or permanently dislodge the battery connection causing device shutdown. Further, a secondary battery that is powering a device may be susceptible to moisture exposure, which can short-out the battery contacts causing the device to shut down while the device is being powered by the secondary battery.